satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Bridge this Gap
'"Bridge this Gap" '''is the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on July 17th, 2015. Summary Jericho calls Titus and informs him of what transpired at the mall. He confirms that Satan was there but he didn't interact with him, but he did get a date with Natalie. He says he has homework to do and hangs up. Meanwhile, Titus is at a bus stop and repeats Natalie's name, saying that knowing it is a start. Natalie and Satan walk down the middle of a street. She asks why he's grumpy, and he explains that she needs to be more careful of who she lets into her life, and by association his life. She says she knows what will make him feel better and tells him to take a detour. They come to a bridge, and he says he'll kill her if she thinks it's funny to remind him of what happened on the bridge in Oregon. She sits on the edge and explains that she and Michael would come out here for peace and quiet. She asks if he feels better, if he wants to swim and hold their breaths, and if he wants to throw rocks into the water, but he denies them all, saying he hates nature and doesn't want to be on a bridge. His horns sprout from his head, and she asks if it's because he's afraid of bridges. She guessed that the best way to get over his fears is to face them directly. He pushes her off the edge, saying he'll help her jump off since she likes it so much. She falls and yells that he's a jerk, and he flies down and catches her. He sarcastically says she's the one who's afraid of bridges. She points out that her back's wet with blood from his wings, and he offers to fix it. Once on land, he starts to heal her, a rainbow light emanating from his hands. She's surprised he has the ability to heal, as he's not connected to Heaven anymore, but he says demons can heal but it just takes longer. He supposed that their contract would help speed up the process. She apologizes for angering him, but he says she always does. She argues that he hasn't been this mad since they were in Oregon. He asks her to drop the subject, asking why she would voluntarily want to remember what happened on the Oregon bridge by coming here. She remembers him "trying to absorb her into a patch of eyeballs". She says she'll move on, but says he's trying to ignore that it happened and he's bitter about it. Ignoring her, he looks out into the water and accepts her challenge of holding their breaths, and that he has an unfair advantage as he doesn't need to breathe. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * War can be seen on the front of a newspaper at the bus stop. The headline reads "Mysterious Death of Governor's Aid", implying he faked his death as Bruce Marriott and will start anew with a different alias. Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc